Equestrian Magic
The Equestrian Magic is a prominent one of many fantasy elements that is used by ponies and other creatures. ".''" :—About the Equestrian Magics. Earth ponies Throughout the show, Earth ponies tend to crops and care for plants and animals, particularly in Winter Wrap Up, Fall Weather Friends, and Hearth's Warming Eve. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, explained online that Earth ponies "have a magically ingrained connection to the earth that makes them better at working with plants and animals." Fluttershy, a Pegasus whose special talent is working with animals, is something of an exception to the rule in this regard. Tree Hugger In Make New Friends But Keep Discord, Tree Hugger says, "The aura coming off the waterfall was so alive! So, like, magic manifestation." Pegasus ponies :''See also: weather control Pegasus ponies frequently alter the weather, notably in the first episode and Winter Wrap Up where they clear the clouds from the sky, and in Look Before You Sleep where they build up clouds to arrange a storm. Snowflakes and rainbows are made in a Pegasus-run weather factory in Cloudsdale that the main characters visit in the episode Sonic Rainboom. In Hurricane Fluttershy, Pegasus ponies work together to create a hurricane that lifts water from a reservoir to Cloudsdale. In Wonderbolts Academy, Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash produce a twister but lose control of it. In Tanks for the Memories, Pegasi move clouds in preparation for winter. In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight Sparkle explains that non-Pegasus ponies require a magic spell to be able to walk on clouds, while Pegasus ponies naturally possess this ability. Gilda, a griffon, has no trouble walking on clouds in Griffon the Brush Off. In May the Best Pet Win!, birds and other winged creatures walk on clouds, too. Tank sits on a cloud in Tanks for the Memories. There are some instances of non-Pegasus background ponies standing on clouds during Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and Sweet and Elite, one of which is explained as an animation error by one of the show's layout artists. Some Pegasus ponies create weather-related wakes when they perform aerial acrobatics. Rainbow Dash creates rainbows several times during her acrobatic flights, and creates a special burst called sonic rainboom on three occasions in the episodes Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Lesson Zero, she created an explosion so powerful it left a rainbow-colored mushroom cloud. Lightning Dust, who appears in the episode Wonderbolts Academy, creates a green streak with a yellow, zig-zagging lightning bolt in the middle when she is flying fast. Other Pegasus ponies, like the Wonderbolts, leave smoke with lightning in their wake. Unicorn ponies Lauren Faust has stated that Earth ponies and Pegasi have passive forms of magic, but unicorns can actively perform magic. In a retelling of the history of Equestria in Hearth's Warming Eve, unicorns controlled the sun and moon before the rule of Celestia and Luna. A common ability among unicorns is using telekinesis to levitate or move objects, as seen with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Trixie, and various background unicorn ponies. The ability to cast other spells varies widely and sometimes depends on the unicorn's special talent. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort, as Twilight explains to Spike in Feeling Pinkie Keen and to Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie. In Lesson Zero, Twilight says she needs a line of sight with an object to undo the spell she cast on it. Colors of magic auras When unicorns cast magic, it produces a colored aura around their horns and any objects their magic affects. The color of the glow is different among individuals, usually matching a prominent color of their cutie mark or the color of their eyes. This color is distinctive to each unicorn, and changes in this color can indicate when something is amiss. *Twilight Sparkle's magic aura is magenta, the color of the large star in her cutie mark. * Rarity's magic aura is blue, matching both her eyes and her cutie mark, though her aura is a lighter shade. * both Flim and Flam's magic auras are both colored green, also matching their eyes and not their cutie marks. However, some characters' magical aura matches neither their eyes nor their cutie mark. This is the case with Trixie, whose magic aura is pink while her eyes are purple and her cutie mark is mostly blue or blue-gray. During season one, the colors of individual characters' magic auras were often inconsistent from episode to episode; for example, Princess Celestia's magical glow varies throughout season one but is consistently yellow in Lesson Zero and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 as well as in season four's new opening sequence. Rarity's aura is blue in most of her appearances, but it is pink in Look Before You Sleep. Baby unicorn magic The episode Baby Cakes features a little baby unicorn named Pumpkin Cake, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who uses her magic unexpectedly when Pinkie babysits her and her Pegasus twin brother, Pound Cake. Rarity cautions the other ponies at the beginning of the episode that "baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go," and Pumpkin Cake experiences these surges when she's able to use her magic to teleport, walk through solid objects, levitate herself and other objects, and break the locks and chains that Pinkie put around the toy chest. Rarity Rarity possesses a gem-finding spell in addition to the standard telekinesis, which occurs for the first time out of her control in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She's adept enough with telekinesis to manipulate many objects at once when making dresses, and uses a spell to turn regular canopy into topiary in Look Before You Sleep. She creates a colorful light show and intricate backdrops for her second fashion show in Suited For Success. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is exceptionally talented at magic. In a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, even Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she has never seen a unicorn with so much raw ability. Notable spells performed by Twilight * In Sonic Rainboom, she casts a spell that allows non-Pegasus ponies to walk on clouds, an ability that only Pegasus ponies naturally possess. She also casts a spell that gives Rarity butterfly-like wings made of “gossamer and morning dew." * In Lesson Zero, she uses a "Want it, need it" spell to make a raggedy old doll desired by anyone who lays eyes on it. * In It's About Time, Twilight goes back in time to talk to her past self. * In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she shoots concussive blasts with her horn and uses a spell that returns a changeling to its original form. * In Too Many Pinkie Pies, she accidentally turns a bird and a frog into half-animal, half-orange hybrids while attempting to turn an apple into an orange. In the same episode, she uses her magic to return Pinkie Pie's duplicates to the mirror pool. * In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, she replicates King Sombra’s dark magic to reveal hidden passageways in the Crystal Empire castle. * She uses protective magic shields in The Return of Harmony Part 2, Ponyville Confidential, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, and The Cutie Map - Part 2 * Twilight first teleports herself in Friendship is Magic, part 2. In Secret of My Excess, Twilight teleports Spike several times while trying to clean a lipstick mark off his cheek, and accidentally teleports Pinkie Pie from an unknown location to Golden Oak Library while teleporting Spike. In Dragon Quest, Twilight teleports herself and three other characters a considerable distance with great effort. * In Magical Mystery Cure, she completes an unfinished spell by Star Swirl the Bearded with her knowledge of the magic of friendship, leading to her transformation into an Alicorn and a princess. * In Castle Mane-ia, Twilight uses a spell to freeze the movement of her four terrified friends running around in a large throne room, without stopping their eyes or mouths from moving. The spell also keeps them aloft in their location, be it in mid-air or in the middle of a movement, effectively preventing their fall. She uses this spell again in The Hooffields and McColts on the titular families. * In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight uses a spell to turn herself and her friends into Breezies to help the Breezies get home. * In Amending Fences, Twilight uses a spell to transform herself into a book illustration to try to talk to Moon Dancer. * In The Hooffields and McColts, Twilight uses a spell to amplify her voice to get the attention of both the Hooffields and the McColts. * In The Mane Attraction, Twilight uses her horn like a video recorder in order to bust Svengallop. As talented as Twilight is, her spells occasionally misfire or fail. *When she casts a spell on the parasprites in Swarm of the Century so they won't eat food, they begin to consume items which aren't food, and subsequently destroy Ponyville. *When she tries to assist with Winter Wrap Up by animating a plow with a "come-to-life" spell, she loses control of it and makes a mess. *In The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tries to reverse Discord's strange effects with a "fail-safe spell," but it fails. *In the episode Magic Duel, she has difficulty performing an age spell, which she says is only for "the highest level unicorns." *In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Twilight fails to stop the Smooze with her magic. *In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Twilight tries to stop Starlight Glimmer from casting a time-travel spell, but the spell she casts bounces off. *In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Twilight attempts to cast a spell in self-defense against the timberwolves, but it doesn't work. In the first season, Twilight's horn usually glows white or the same hue as her coat, and the objects she is manipulating glow white, lavender, or pink. When she manipulates multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, for example in the gem-finding scene in A Dog and Pony Show. Starting with the second season's third episode, Twilight's magic is uniformly depicted using a pink glow. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna The princesses are called "unicorns" in the prologue of the show's first episode. They possess wings and the ability to raise the sun and the moon, a trait mentioned to be shared by the unicorn tribe in Hearth's Warming Eve. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Twilight witnesses the Summer Sun Celebration with Princess Celestia raising the sun; the narration in the prologue of Friendship is Magic, part 1 states that Celestia banished Luna in the moon and took her place, raising both the sun and the moon and maintaining harmony. When the ponies are summoned by Princess Celestia in The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tells them that she and her sister once used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone, shown in more detail in a flashback in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and since the princesses are "no longer connected to the Elements," Discord has managed to escape. She continues, saying the Elements of Harmony are stored in a magically sealed room that only she can open. However, they turn up missing, and Discord appears telling the ponies a riddle which discloses the Elements' location. Princess Celestia undoes Twilight Sparkle's magic twice in the series: once in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she calms Twilight, making her out-of-control magic revert to normal; and again in Lesson Zero, where Celestia directly uses her magic to undo the "want it, need it" spell cast by Twilight. Machinery The Flim Flam brothers use their magic to power their cider-making machine in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Unlike Twilight Sparkle's "come-to-life spell" that she casts on a plow in Winter Wrap Up or Tank's helicopter-like contraption that has a magic glow around its axis in May the Best Pet Win!, the Flim Flam brothers' magic is used to "power" their machine, and it doesn't glow with their magic. Lauren Faust had previously suggested that any appliances and vehicles on the show are imbued with unicorn magic. Shining Armor Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, uses his magical prowess to bring forth a barrier that encompasses all of Canterlot to repel an outside threat, which is later revealed to be the changelings. Twilight says it is a spell only he can perform. He and Cadance use their combined strength and love to summon the barrier anew and drive away the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Cadance The Alicorn Princess Cadance, niece to Princess Celestia, was originally a Pegasus, and possesses the flight capabilities of this race, as well as the active control over magic that unicorns are known for. She is known primarily for her spell of love, which brings out the love ponies have for each other. This spell is used two times: during Twilight's recollections of Cadance as her foal-sitter in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and to break Shining Armor's trance during the Changeling raid in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In the same episode, she lends her love to allow her and Shining Armor to cast a new barrier and banish Chrysalis and the Changelings from Canterlot. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and 2, Princess Cadance uses a protection spell to keep King Sombra away from the Crystal Empire. However, while maintaining this spell, Cadance is severely sapped of strength, deprived of sleep, and she barely eats. Starlight Glimmer The unicorn Starlight Glimmer has the magical ability to remove any pony's cutie mark and replace them with an equals sign. She wields an ordinary wooden staff called the Staff of Sameness while casting this spell in a ceremony known by her followers as "cutie unmarking," pretending this to be the staff's power instead of her own. The spell is reversed when the original marks' containers are broken. She also creates magical barriers to shield herself and generate blinding flashes of light. Starlight says to have studied a magic spell for years. In the season five finale, Starlight also demonstrates levitation and cloud-walking. Discord :Main article: Discord Celestia tells the ponies that before she and her sister defeated Discord, he made ponies' lives miserable by causing chaos everywhere. Once he is freed, strange things happen, such as cotton-candy clouds raining chocolate milk or cola (as mentioned by Rainbow Dash), roads turning into soapy water, giant pepper shakers float in the air, bunnies grow long, lanky limbs, and more. Discord apparently steals the Elements of Harmony from Celestia's magical safe, which she initially believes only she can open. He makes some ponies behave the opposite of how they normally would, a spell which Twilight Sparkle breaks by using a "memory" spell to restore the ponies' friendship. Eventually he is encased in stone again through the power of the Elements of Harmony although later in the Season 3 episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On, he is released so Twilight Sparkle and her friends can rehabilitate him. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Twilight sees a memory of Discord planting plunderseeds to weaken the Tree of Harmony and render Celestia and Luna harmless. However, the seeds sprout more than a thousand years later, after Discord is reformed. They then take over the Tree of Harmony, the Everfree Forest, Ponyville, and capture the royal sisters, until the six bearers of the Elements surrender these to the tree, effectively destroying the plunderseeds in rainbow light. In Legend of Mystical Heroes: Friends Forever Issue #2, Discord makes a reality bubble for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, within which he creates various scenarii for them to try getting their cutie marks. Queen Chrysalis and the changelings :Main article: Queen Chrysalis :Main article: Changelings :See also: "Probably magic" Changelings are first featured in the A Canterlot Wedding episodes, where they infiltrate Canterlot during the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Their queen, Chrysalis, mimics Princess Cadance and uses this disguise to take control of Shining Armor and enfeeble the magical barrier over Canterlot that he creates to protect the city. His love strengthens her enough to even overpower Celestia's magic with a magical beam from her horn that stuns Celestia and singes her horn. The other changelings mimic other ponies, including all of the six main characters. In the end, Chrysalis and the changelings are magically cast out of Canterlot through the magic of Shining Armor and Cadance's love. Lord Tirek :Main article: Lord Tirek Princess Celestia informs Twilight Sparkle in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 that Tirek and his brother Scorpan once planned to steal the magic of ponies in Equestria. Tirek takes the magic of unicorns, and as he regains his strength, he absorbs Pegasus pony and Earth pony magic as well. As he absorbs more magic, he grows in size to become much larger than most Ponyville buildings, and he manages to fight and match Twilight Sparkle's and the other Princesses' magical power. Magical objects The Elements of Harmony :Main article: Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are said to be the strongest magic known to ponydom in the series' first episode's prologue. They are introduced in the first episode when Twilight reads about them in her book. It's told that they were used by Princess Celestia to banish Nightmare Moon in the moon to prevent her from plunging Equestria into eternal night. They are later used by Twilight and her friends to turn Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna, and again to encase Discord in stone. Initially simple spheres, the elements later become pieces of jewelry that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks after they are used on Nightmare Moon: the initial five elements each take the form of a necklace, and the element of magic becomes a tiara. Said tiara takes a new appearance after Twilight's ascension to Alicorn state and royal status in Magical Mystery Cure. The Tree of Harmony :Main article: Tree of Harmony In the season four premiere, Twilight uses Zecora's potion to see into the past and discovers that the Elements were originally a part of the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest. In the same episode, she and her friends surrender the Elements to the tree, and hint that the six lost the special connection they had through these. The Crystal Heart The Crystal Heart is a magical artifact used in The Crystal Empire - Part 2. The Crystal Ponies use it to protect the Crystal Empire and defeat King Sombra. Soon after he took over the empire, King Sombra hid the heart so it couldn't be used against him, concealing it in a room with dark magic that forces anyone who stares or enters it to meet their worst fears. Twilight Sparkle fashions a fake Heart for the Crystal Faire to be consistent with folklore, not yet realizing the Crystal Heart was an actual relic. When the Crystal Ponies recognize that it's not the genuine article, Twilight ventures to find the real Crystal Heart, using dark magic to locate it. Unfortunately she is trapped by King Sombra just as she finds the Heart and has to ask Spike to deliver the Heart to the Crystal Ponies. Spike starts to climb down from the spire where he and Twilight found the heart, but he falls and plummets through the air. Princess Cadance, with the help of Shining Armor who throws her into the air, intercepts the Heart right as King Sombra is about to snatch it, then tells the Crystal Ponies to "use the light and love within them" to repel King Sombra. The magic of the Crystal Ponies and the Crystal Heart transforms the Crystal Empire, repels King Sombra, temporarily transforms Twilight and her friends into Crystal Ponies, and gives a similar twinkling appearance to Spike, a dragon. It is seen again in the background in Games Ponies Play, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In the latter two episodes, it is also represented in a crystal sculpture carved by the Crystal Ponies in honor of Spike, who they venerate for being the one who saved the Empire by bringing the Heart to Princess Cadance. The Crystal Heart appears in Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and is mentioned in The Journal of the Two Sisters. In , the Crystal Heart appears in a flashback of King Sombra's childhood. Its magical properties allow it to reflect what's in a pony's heart through visions of the future. It is also stated to be a vital weapon against the opposing power of the umbrum forces. In Siege of the Crystal Empire, the Heart is stolen yet again by an alliance of villains formed by Radiant Hope in preparation for Sombra's return. The Alicorn Amulet :Main article: Alicorn Amulet The Alicorn Amulet is a mysterious and powerful dark magic charm used by Trixie in the episode Magic Duel. The amulet blesses the bearer with "untold powers." However, the more the amulet is used, the more it "corrupts" the user. It has a built-in magical lock that prevents any pony other than the bearer from taking it off. The Alicorn Amulet changes Trixie's aura color from pink to red. She uses the amulet to get revenge on Twilight, banish her from Ponyville, and make it into her own image. However, it apparently has its limits, as Trixie could not use it to perform certain spells such as duplication or gender swapping, which is how Twilight defeated her in the second duel. Twilight tricked Trixie with a fake amulet to get her to take it off. Zecora then receives the Alicorn Amulet to put it "back into hiding where it belongs." The Crystal Mirror :Main article: Crystal Mirror The Crystal Mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that opens once every "thirty" moons. The gateway back to Equestria is behind the horse statue in front of Canterlot High School. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal closes, not to open again for another thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot, it was relocated to the Crystal Empire when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire. In Equestrian Sonic Boom: Rainbow Rocks, it is relocated once again to Twilight Sparkle's castle in Ponyville. Twilight uses one of Princess Celestia's books that is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world as a power source for the portal, allowing her to travel to and from the human world at any time. Rings of Scorchero :Main article: Daring Don't The Rings of Scorchero are a set of magical gold rings, ranging large to small, that possess a dark enchantment. Once scattered to the four corners of the Tenochtitlan Basin, Ahuizotl collected the Rings, with the help of Dr. Caballeron, and brought them to the Fortress of Talacon. The Rings are stacked on top of one another through a large pillar, as part of a ritual to usher in eight hundred years of unrelenting heat. Rainbow Dash and Daring Do thwart Ahuizotl's plans to control the Basin by removing the Rings from the pillar, causing the Fortress of Talacon to collapse, and shattering the largest ring to pieces. Enchanted comic books :Main article: Power Ponies A store in Canterlot called the House of Enchanted Comics sells magically enchanted comic books. Spike buys one such comic, an issue of Power Ponies, and reads a line of text on the inside of the back cover. This triggers a spell that pulls Spike and his friends into the comic and has them assume the roles of its main heroes. They escape the comic book world by defeating the villain. Meadowbrook's eight enchanted items :Main article: The Cutie Map - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle mentions eight magical items wielded by the great unicorn mage Meadowbrook. In The Cutie Map - Part 1, Starlight Glimmer claims to own a ninth artifact called the Staff of Sameness, a wooden staff that supposedly grants her the power to remove other ponies' cutie marks and replace them with equal signs. It is later revealed in Part 2 that the staff is a counterfeit made by Starlight to hide her true power. The Cutie Map The Cutie Map is a magical map of Equestria that is first featured in The Cutie Map - Part 1. When all of the Mane Six sit on their thrones with their cutie marks on them in the Castle of Friendship, the map appears in the middle of the throne room. The map is connected to the Mane Six's cutie marks as it causes their cutie marks to glow whenever they are summoned to solve a friendship problem somewhere in Equestria: *All of the Mane Six are summoned to Our Town in The Cutie Map - Part 1. *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are summoned to Griffonstone in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. *Applejack and Rarity are summoned to Bronclyn, Manehattan in Made in Manehattan. *Fluttershy and Twilight are summoned to the Smokey Mountains in The Hooffields and McColts. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Starlight Glimmer uses her magic on the map to activate an altered version of 's time travel spell. In each of the altered timelines in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, while the Castle of Friendship disappears, the Cutie Map remains, its landscape changing depending on whomever is ruling Equestria in that timeline. Twilight deduces that the map remains in each timeline because of its connection to the Tree of Harmony, making it sense that something is wrong. Dark magic :Main article: King Sombra Princess Celestia describes dark magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 1; she demonstrates it to Twilight Sparkle by firing a beam at a crystal, which causes black crystals to sprout from the ground. When Celestia uses dark magic, her horn is engulfed in a purple haze and her eyes glow green and have purple mist flowing from them. Twilight utilizes this same magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, explaining to Spike that she picked up the trick from Celestia. She attributes the magical door she finds at the bottom of a stairwell to King Sombra's dark magic. Twilight uses magic of this appearance again in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, which Zecora calls "Alicorn magic." Dark magic is mentioned in Castle Mane-ia: "When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every last bit of her '''dark magic' went with her. Granny used to say, when night falls on the castle, that magic takes the form of... the Pony of Shadows!" :—Applejack, Castle Mane-ia. It is referenced in Daring Don't: "''In book four, Do defeated Ahuizotl and secured control of the Amulet of Atonement, dispelling the '''dark magic' of the Ketztwctl Empress, and thus protecting the basin with the Radiant Shield of Razdon!" :—Twilight Sparkle, Daring Don't It is also referenced in Inspiration Manifestation: "''Do you have any idea how hard it was to reverse that much '''dark magic'?!" :—Twilight Sparkle, Inspiration Manifestation In ''Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer suspects the Dazzlings of using some sort of dark magic, and human Rainbow Dash briefly refers to it when mentioning Sunset Shimmer's defeat in the first film. "It's not like we haven't tangled with '''dark magic' before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" :—Rainbow Dash, ''Equestrian Sonic Boom: Rainbow Rocks The Fire of Friendship :Main article: Fire of Friendship The Fire of Friendship is a magical pink heart-shaped flame, introduced in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The magic was created by Clover the Clever, depicted by Twilight Sparkle in a holiday pageant, who produced the flame through the magic of friendship. The flame dispersed the ice and snow that was created by the windigos and led to the unification of the three pony tribes and the founding of Equestria. Magical pools The Mirror Pond :Main article: Too Many Pinkie Pies The Mirror Pond, also called the Mirror Pool by Pinkie Pie, is an enchanted pool with the power to duplicate whoever stands in front of it. Pinkie Pie uses the pond to double herself in the season 3 episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Pinkie recalls that "Nana Pinkie" used to tell her The Legend of the Mirror Pond, which includes these rhymes: "Where the brambles are thickest, There you will find A pond beyond the most twisted of vines!" ... "And into her own reflection she stared, Yearning for one whose reflection she shared, And solemnly sweared not to be scared At the prospect of being doubly mared!"" :—Nana Pinkie, Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie stumbles through some brambles and vines and finds herself in an underground cavern, where the Mirror Pond resides. By reciting the second rhyme, the magic of the pool is activated and turns the speaker's own reflection into a clone of themselves that then climbs out of the water. The pool first spawns one double of Pinkie Pie, but she returns with her double to spawn out two more Pinkie Pies, and the three clones spawn even more clones. The first clone has trouble remembering Applejack's name, so Pinkie Pie teaches it and the rest of the clones the names of Applejack, Fluttershy, and herself. The clones cause mayhem in Ponyville and chant "''Fun!" repeatedly. They are all eventually been sent back to the pool by Twilight Sparkle, who assigns a test for them: they must watch a piece of paint dry. Whenever a Pinkie Pie clone's attention wanders, Twilight fires a magic beam at it, which makes it swell up and float in the air, then turn into a trail of light that flies back into the Mirror Pond. Finally, only one Pinkie Pie is left, who says she managed to pass the test because she cared so much for her friends. In the episode's epilogue, Pinkie leads Twilight and Big McIntosh, who is carting a boulder for Twilight, back to the entrance to the cavern of the Mirror Pool, and Twilight blocks it off with the boulder. "Probably magic" :Main article: FIENDship is Magic Issue 5 A "probably magic" pond, located underneath a cemetery, appears on pages 19-21 of the Legends of Mystical Heroes: FIENDship is Magic Issue #5, story "The Many Tales of Queen Chrysalis," in which the origins of Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings are revealed. Some time in Equestria's past, a rotten acorn falls into the pond and grows into a carnivorous plant. This plant, once grown, feeds on insects and the bones of creatures that had fallen into the pond once before. Of course, Star Swirl the Bearded passes through the area and senses something sinister about the pond, so he nails a sign to a tree indicating that the pond is "PROBABLY MAGIC..." and warns other passersby "DO NOT APPROACH." The nail by which Star Swirl hung his sign forms a crack in the tree, from which Chrysalis and the changelings emerge. Waters of the Dark Master :Main article: Ponies of Dark Water In the Legend of the Avenge Landers Issue #43 story "Ponies of Dark Water Part 1", the ponies "go on an adventure to a newly erupted geyser. After some fun playing in the water, the ponies begin to act a bit strange, perhaps even… sinister as the Dark Master himself?" Rainbow Power :See also: Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 :See also: Chest of Harmony In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, when the mysterious chest first shown in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 is finally opened, it transforms Twilight and her friends and imbues them with a powerful magic (unnamed in the series but called "Rainbow Power" in merchandise). The magic is similar in nature to the Elements of Harmony, and it is with this magic that the ponies are able to defeat Lord Tirek after he absorbs the magic of unicorns, Pegasi, Earth ponies, and the Alicorn princesses, stripping him of his ill-gotten magic and returning it to its rightful owners. Rainbow Power also briefly appears again in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? during Luna's dream. As a result of the transformation, the ponies' manes and tails become longer and infused with various colors; in the cases of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, their wings also become colorful. More symbols appear in the ponies' cutie marks, such as more stars in Twilight's cutie mark and more diamonds in Rarity's, and multiple symbols resembling their cutie marks appear on their hooves as well as on Rainbow Dash's face. Other changes include an apple in Applejack's hat, star shapes and a blue bow in Pinkie Pie's mane, diamond shapes in Rarity's mane, and the red ribbons in Applejack's mane and tail become green. Human world :See also: Canterlot High and human world In Legend of the Avenge Landers Equestrian Kids, Sunset Shimmer steals Twilight's crown—the element of magic—and brings it from Equestria to a world inhabited by humans via the Crystal Mirror, thus introducing magic to that world. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown, she transforms into a "raging she-demon." She attempts to destroy Twilight, but her new human friends shield her, causing latent element magic to activate and give them the power to defeat Sunset. Through this magic, the girls "pony up", gaining pony-like features including pony ears, longer hair, and Pegasus wings. After Twilight returns to Equestria, magic still remains in the human world. In Equestrian Sonic Boom: Rainbow Rocks, the girls are still able to "pony up" when they play music, and the Dazzlings harness it to control others' minds. In Equestrian Sonic Boom: Friendship Games, Sunset Shimmer researches the human world's magic and how it works in contrast to Equestria's magic. She eventually concludes that the magic manifests whenever the girls are "showing the truest part of themselves." Spell books and magic scrolls Certain spells used throughout the series are found in books and scrolls. * In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight casts a flight spell that gives Rarity wings. Pinkie Pie finds the spell on "page twenty-seven" in a spell book at Golden Oak Library. * In It's About Time, Twilight casts a time travel spell. Pinkie finds the spell on one of the many magic scrolls at the Canterlot archives' Star Swirl the Bearded wing, which time spells are kept in. * In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Twilight searches through several books in her library for a reforming spell to cast on Discord. * In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight casts an unfinished spell and eventually fixes it. The spell is written in Star Swirl's book which first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and which is later depicted in a stained glass window in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. * In Three's A Crowd, Twilight says to Discord regarding his supposed blue flu, "There has to be a spell or remedy in one of my books!" * In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight states she's been studying an old spell book from the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. She casts a spell from the book that transforms herself and her friends into Breezies. * In Inspiration Manifestation, Spike find a stone spell book hidden behind a bookshelf in the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters library. In the book, he learns of the Inspiration Manifestation spell that "instantly brings ideas to life." * In Legend of the Avenge Landers Equestrian Kids: Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer has a book that allows her to send messages from Canterlot High School to Princess Celestia in Equestria. * In the same film, Princess Celestia's book is magically connected to Sunset Shimmer's book in the human world and is used as a power source for the Crystal Mirror. * In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 and The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Starlight Glimmer and Twilight use one of Star Swirl the Bearded's scrolls to travel back in time. Magical plants * Zecora uses diverse plants in various episodes, for miscellaneous, mostly curing effects. ** She cures the effects of the poison joke with a herbal bath in Bridle Gossip. *** She uses a controlled dose of poison joke to recreate Fluttershy's deep voice in Filli Vanilli. ** She cures Apple Bloom's chipped tooth in the episode The Cutie Pox. *** In the same episode, she mentions curing a rooster who's lost his crow with a mixture containing Heart's Desire. *** In the same episode, she cures Apple Bloom's Heart's Desire-induced cutie pox with the Seeds of Truth. * Granny Smith explains, Apple Bloom repeats to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, in Family Appreciation Day that Zap apple trees are different because they are magical. * Twilight Sparkle discovers the Elements of Harmony come from the Tree of Harmony in the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. * Twilight sees Discord planting plunderseeds to weaken the Tree of Harmony and make Celestia and Luna harmless, in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. ** The plunderseeds begin to grow once the Tree is too weak to protect itself, more than a thousand years later. The resulting chaotic entity is destroyed in a rainbow light once the Elements of Harmony are returned to the tree and it regains its strength. * The chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower features the Somnambular Bloom, which causes those who breathe in its pollen to instantly fall asleep or sleepwalk; the Southern Swelling Rose, which causes those who drink its nectar to swell up in the face like a balloon; and the Eternal Flower, which grants whoever drinks its nectar immortality. Magical creatures * Throughout the series, Spike sends and receives scrolls, letters, and other objects using his fire breath; willingly breathing on them when sending, unwillingly belching them when receiving. * Gilda and many other winged creatures such as birds and bats can walk on clouds, as seen in Griffon the Brush-Off, and May the Best Pet Win!. * A cockatrice turns Twilight Sparkle and a chicken named Elizabeak into stone in Stare Master. Fluttershy tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom she is babysitting, that the cockatrice can turn living creatures into stone by staring into their eyes. Thanks to her overpowering stare, Fluttershy cows the cockatrice into turning her chicken and her friend back to normal, even while it tries to turn her to stone. * Princess Celestia's pet phoenix Philomena bursts into flames and renews herself in A Bird in the Hoof. * Timberwolves consist of wooden logs and branches and can use magic to regenerate themselves after falling apart. The color of their magic is lime green. In Spike at Your Service, after being destroyed, multiple Timberwolves set together a larger Timberwolf using additional wood from the Everfree Forest, including entire trees. * Breezies' magic is activated by soft breezes that allow them to protect their pollen. They also have luminescent antennae and can light up dark spaces like unicorns. * The Dazzlings are sirens who use their songs to hypnotize others, turn them against each other, and feed on their negativity. * In the second arc of IDW comics' main series, the "Nightmare Forces/Dark Forces" creatures that live in the "Nightmare Dreamscape" are able to make nightmares and corrupt ponies. ** In the same arc, Nightmare Rarity reveals to Spike that she can create pleasant dreams as well. * In the sixth arc of IDW comics' main series, a bookworm can bring literary characters to life by eating the books they come from, and can even go in and out of the worlds of the books' stories. * In Legend of the Avenge Landers Issue #23, a kelpie named Cassie is able to hypnotize ponies with her singing. * In Micro-Series #2, two Cloud Gremlins manipulate clouds and generate feelings of depression in the ponies of Ponyville. * In Micro-Series #7, the Cutie Mark Crusaders encounter and befriend a greater Equestrian mimicker and name her "Imp." Mimickers are shape-shifters like changelings, but while changelings can take on the form of other ponies, mimickers can turn into anything but ponies. In other media * In the fifth story arc of IDW comics' main series, Hoofbeard's map has a magical wandering X that follows the migration of the mermares. One pirate, a former member of Hoofbeard's crew, states that the map can't be destroyed or lost. * In ''Friends Forever'' Issue #6, Trixie wears a crown that magically prevents her from leaving the Diamond Dog kingdom of Dimondia. The only way the crown can be removed is for the Diamond Dogs to lose faith in Trixie as queen. * In ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' Issue #21, Trixie and Officer Trotter use magical tracking chips to track down objects with their unicorn magic. * In ''Legend of the Avenge Landers'' Issue #23, Winona uses super-speed potion, Opal uses a growth potion, and Angel uses a potion to disable Cassie the kelpie's singing. * In the storybook Under the Sparkling Sea, Princess Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a spell who gives them gills and fins to explore Aquastria. The same spell is used in Issue #14. * In the German magazine comic Der Stern der Winterträume, Twilight Sparkle and her friends look for a magical element called the Stern der Winterträume, which translates to "Star of Winterdreams." They find it after a snowball fight. They test it, but nothing happens, so they go back to the Golden Oak Library. At the library, it plays beautiful music, which gives them all good dreams. * In the Sparkle World magazine comic Spike Falls in Love!, Spike makes a love potion for Rarity, but the pets drink it and start chasing him. Twilight Sparkle later makes a antidote for the potion and the pets return to normal. * In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Prismia's amulet is cursed to make anypony who wears it to become arrogant and rude. Its magic is only stopped when the pony acts nice. * In the chapter book Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, the Spirit Circle is a lock that guards an ancient treasure, but when it's unlocked, ghosts will haunt all of Equestria. The only way to unlock the Spirit Circle is with the Half-Gilded Horseshoe. ** In the same book, Braze has the ability to create ropes from fire as well as control their heat. ** The Half-Gilded Horseshoe is featured again in Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds. It is connected to an ancient magic called the Halo of Cirrostrata that renders the city of Cirrostrata invisible. If the Horseshoe is taken away from the city, the city becomes visible. * In the chapter book Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore, the Flankara Relics are a trio of artifacts that magically protect the Tricorner Villages of Marapore, Ponypeii, and Lusitano from the eruptions of Mount Vehoovius. The relics consist of the Staff of Ponypeii, the Sword of Lusitano, and the Arrow of Marapore. * Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds mentions the Enchanted Artifacts of the Ancients, twenty-two magical relics that members of a secret society of ponies are chosen to protect. Among the artifacts are the Sapphire Stone, the Rings of Scorchero, the Flankara Relics, the Eternal Flower, and the Half-Gilded Horseshoe. * In Legend of the Avenge Landers Equestrian Kids: Friendship Games, the human world's Twilight Sparkle invents an amulet-like device with the intention of using it to contain and study the strange energy surrounding Canterlot High School, at first unaware of it being Equestrian magic. However, it does more harm than good because it takes away the Rainbooms' abilities to pony up, and inadvertently opens dimensional rifts to Equestria. Once Twilight releases all the magic from the device, it transforms her into a powerful monster able to open all the dimensional rifts and steal the magic from Equestria. See also * This article's speculation page. External links * Equestrian Magic My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Society